


Mini Boss, Stark Junior and Tiny Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warnings for Flash's language, no beta we die like tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Nooooo, Harley.” Peter laughs and tries his hardest to keep a straight face. “Harls. Darling of my life. Light in my darkness. Love of my life, I’m sorry please don’t do this to me.”“No.” Harley sniffs, still as dramatic as ever and Peter wonders (—certainly not for the first time) if he’s biologically Mr. Stark’s—the resemblance was uncanny. “You brought this to yourself.”“You guys are cute.” Ned laughs, smiling at them. “And you know, the ultimate power couple. You guys could probably take over the world in your sleep.”
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark & Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 2411
Collections: AllTheFavFics, Collection of Peter's Fieldtrips to Stark Industries, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, peter parker and his field trips





	Mini Boss, Stark Junior and Tiny Stark

**Author's Note:**

> okay i gave in and joined the gang in writing this troupe and i regret nothing also i haven’t written in like months so please go easy on me. also we ignore endgame and far from home in this fic.
> 
> no beta we die like tony stark

May gives him an incredulous look, staring at the permission slip in her hands. Peter can’t even blame her—not when earlier he felt the same disbelief she felt. Shaking her head slightly, she signs without much preamble, eyes glistening in mischief. “Does he know?”

“Hopefully not.” Peter sighs, grabbing the permission slip from her hands. “In reality? He probably does.”

“Why does this happen to you? Didn’t your Peter tingle sense this?” May asks, good-naturedly, kisses him in the cheek and grabs her coat from the chair. “I’ve got a late shift today. God, it’s still the beginning of the year and we’re already going overtime.”

“Stop calling it my Peter tingle and it doesn’t work that way.” Peter argues and gives May a sympathetic smile. “Good luck, Aunt May.”

“I’d say the same to you, Pete.” She waves her hand. “Be careful in getting to school.”

Peter sighs. There’s a reason why he dislikes fieldtrips (read: the freaking Oscorp field trip that made him nauseous for four days and a high fever, granted he gained his powers but still, those days were hell and Peter doesn’t even want to mention the Decathlon team’s trip to DC), things are bound to happen, things that go out of control and Peter _knows_ even without his sixth sense that something’s going to happen with this trip.

He was always unlucky that way.

*

**the acadecathlon team**

members: 10

 **queenmj:** if you guys are a minute late for the field trip, we’re leaving you behind.

 **fasterthanyou:** can’t wait to prove that penis parker is a big fat liar

 **[hacker voice] i'm in:** peter isn’t lying flash.

 **fasterthanyou:** and you’re a gullible dick nerd

 **walkingbrain:** we go to midtown science and technology. we're all nerds, flash

 **bettyb:** well maybe except for flash.

 **Girlfriendturnedintothemoon:** ohHHH DAMN SHOTS FIRED

So Flash was being a dick, more so than usual.

“Hey Parker!” He grins, elbowing Peter as he passes by. “Hey dickwad. Is your best friend Tony Stark gonna show? Or does he even know you, Penis Parker?”

“If it wasn’t very Freudian of me, I’d say you’re far too interested in Peter’s penis for this to be normal.” MJ says, raising a brow at Flash.

Flash splutters, turning red and glaring at MJ before he leaves.

“Thanks, MJ.” Peter gives her a small smile, grateful for small mercies.

“Dude! Isn’t this awesome? Stark Industries!” Ned gushes, hands wild and gesturing all over as they dismiss for the day. “I know you’ve probably been there a lot of times but dude, this is gonna be awesome. For once, you don’t have to worry about our safety. No alien tech bombs and no radioactive spiders.”

Peter shrugs. That’s true, Stark Industries was one of the most secure places around the world. _That_ isn’t what Peter’s worried about.

“And maybe Flash will finally shut up about your Internship. I mean, it’s like he’s the one with the Internship with how much he raves on it.”

“Oh? I thought he wasn’t bothering you anymore, darling.”

Peter stops. He turns, eyes wide as he looks at the figure leaning on one of Mr. Stark’s cars—number 8, if Peter recalls correctly and if the TNY STRK 8 was anything to go by—hands crossed on his chest, a big grin on his face and clothes that make Peter’s mouth go dry.

“Harley.” He says, in disbelief as he stares at Harley. Harley who looks so good with ripped jeans and his MIT sweatshirt. Harley who grins at Peter and Peter feels like melting. He hasn’t seen him since Harley left for MIT and God, he misses him, so much.

“Are you gonna keep on staring at me or are you going to give me a hug, sweetheart?”

At this, Peter’s legs finally listen to what his mind was screaming— _HARLEY! HUG HARLEY YOU IDIOT_ —and crashes on Harley’s chest, hands immediately finding its way to his chest as Harley hugs him back, kissing the top of his head.

“I missed you.”

Harley chuckles. “Missed you too, sweetheart.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Peter swears, pinching him slightly on his waist. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Wanted it to be a surprise.” He hears Harley murmur as he peppers kisses on Peter’s head. “But I couldn’t wait at the Tower so I _borrowed_ Tony’s car and ta da, here we are.”

Peter is pretty sure he can feel dozens of eyes staring at him and he can’t even blame them. He supposes they make a weird picture, hugging tight enough as if they weren’t going to see each other again in front of one of Tony Stark’s cars, Peter being drowned in hugs and kisses on top of his head with a man who’s about 6’3, completely drowning Peter’s short figure. It’s during _these_ kinds of hugs that Peter’s thankful for his height. Peter had a point somewhere but when Harley’s warmth envelops him like this, he can’t think but the feeling of Harley’s—

“As sickeningly cute this is,” MJ’s voice interrupts both of them and Peter draws back but stays within Harley’s arm length. “You guys are kind of blocking the way.”

“Sorry.” Peter apologizes but he isn’t really sorry.

“’Sup loser.” MJ nods at Harley, a small smile on her face. They met during the spring break and honestly it still scares Peter how these two can get along so well especially when it comes to embarrassing him.

“Hey, nerd.” Harley greets back, grinning. He waves at Ned, hands softly tracing small circles in Peter’s back. “Hey, Ned.”

“You know, for someone calling MJ nerd, you seem to forget you go to, oh I don’t know, MIT? One of the nerdiest universities ever?”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Harley sniffs, feigning hurt. “You’re on her side.”

“Harls.” Peter chuckles. “I’m always on MJ’s side. That’s like, a universal rule or something.”

MJ rolls her eyes but her smile still screams fond—to those who know her, of course. “Damn right.”

“Betrayed by my own boyfriend.” Harley whines dramatically as he places a hand on his heart and Peter tries his hardest not to giggle and kiss the hell out of his boyfriend. _Not the time and certainly not the place, Peter._ “Well, it was good while it lasted. Good luck swinging to the Upstate, I guess.”

“Nooooo, Harley.” Peter laughs and tries his hardest to keep a straight face. “Harls. Darling of my life. Light in my darkness. Love of my life, I’m sorry please don’t do this to me.”

“No.” Harley sniffs, still as dramatic as ever and Peter wonders (—certainly not for the first time) if he’s biologically Mr. Stark’s—the resemblance was uncanny. “You brought this to yourself.”

“You guys are cute.” Ned laughs, smiling at them. “And you know, the ultimate power couple. You guys could probably take over the world in your sleep.”

“Yeah no.” Peter shakes his head laughing. “That’s definitely Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. I mean, if Miss Potts really wanted to take over the world I think she could do it while cooking breakfast and probably have the world at its knees by dinner.”

“Lunch.” Harley corrects. “Definitely lunch. Have you seen how productive she is? She could take over the world and find solution to climate change if she wishes to do so.”

MJ raises a brow and Peter makes a mental note of introducing her to Miss Potts during the field trip—if they come across her of course. “That makes me want to meet her more.”

“As much as it would be amusing to let MJ and Pepper end every man’s career, Pete, Tony wanted me to let you know that he’s waiting for you at the Tower because he finally figured out how to make a low powered mini arc reactor as fuel?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” Mr. Stark and Peter had been working on that for a while now. “How?”

Harley grins. “Well, it seems like Tony paying my MIT tuition has its uses.”

“You helped him figure it out?”

“Yeah.” Harley shrugs. “It wasn’t a big deal. I was looking through the files Tony has and made a comment about those battery-powered motorcycles.”

“Oh.” Peter’s eyes widened. “Of course. If we change the dynamics to—”

“Exactly! And if we use iron—”

“And it wouldn’t need fuel—”

“Because of the reaction—”

Peter makes a sound which a dying whale would be proud of. Look, it’s not his fault his boyfriend is incredibly smart and apparently managed to solve the problem that had Mr. Stark and Peter had been stuck on.

“Nerds.” MJ rolls her eyes. “And stop thirsting over your boyfriend being smart, Parker. You’re not subtle.”

“MJ.” Peter whines. “Have you seen Harley?”

“I have.” MJ deadpans.

“She’s lesbian, Pete.” Ned laughs, amused. “And isn’t Tony Stark waiting for you guys? That’s the reason why Harley drove over here right?”

“The old man can wait.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Right. Of course he can. Let’s go. Ned, MJ, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“You’re not getting out of the field trip that easily, dumbass.” MJ nods. “It would be a great displeasure for my sketching book.”

“Of course.” Peter laughs. He and Ned to their ultimate bro handshake before he gets in the car. “See you guys tomorrow!”

“Alright, darling. Let’s go before Tony figures out I used car number 8.”

Peter laughs. “As if he didn’t already know the moment you turned the ignition on, Harls.”

*

“Welcome back, Mini Boss and Stark Junior.” FRIDAY’s voice welcomes both of them as soon as they step into the Tower. “Boss told me to inform you that he’s been waiting for you at the lab and that you should both hurry up.”

“Thanks, FRI.”

“Whenever FRIDAY says Mini Boss and Stark Junior I never know which one she’s referring to.” Harley says. “Like those two can be interchangeable when it comes to us, you know.”

“FRI, the lab please.” Peter says, as they enter the elevator before turning to look at his boyfriend. “When you’re not blowing up stuff in the lab, you’re Mini Boss but when you do, you’re Stark Junior.”

Harley pouts and it’s honest to God one of the cutest things Peter’s seen. “Hey, I don’t blow up the lab that much.”

“You blew it up before you went to MIT because you _wanted_ to, a _celebration_ you called it.”

“It’s in the past, Parker. Don’t hold it out against me.”

“That was last month.”

“Like I said, _past._ ”

Peter laughs. The elevator door opens revealing Tony Stark’s private lab. “Whatever you say, darling.”

Harley whines, like the nickname itself offended him but Peter knew better. Smirking, he trudges down to Mr. Stark’s lab and if he sways his hips just a little bit, no one but the whining Harley Keener from behind him knows.

“Oh good. You’re _finally_ here.” Mr. Stark says, as soon as he hears footsteps coming over. “And Keener, you’re grounded for taking out number 8.”

“You can’t ground me that would make Peter sad.” Harley shrugs. “And besides, you didn’t tell me which car I couldn’t use.”

“But I did tell you to use number 3.”

“Yes but you didn’t tell me not to use number 8.”

“You’re a little shit, Keener.”

Peter laughs. “Language.”

“You’re a little shit too, kid.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Blatant favoritism in my own lab.”

Peter rolls his eyes and sits on the stool across Mr. Stark. They’ve worked on the low-powered mini arc reactor tech as fuel for the vehicles to stop the use of gasoline or the burn out of their fossil fuels and make it sustainable and low-cost to sell to the general market. They’ve been trying to create alternative ways in order to stop climate change from burning the world down but they’re also trying to focus on making it as low-cost as possible for everyone.

“Oh yeah, Pete.” Tony says, just as he was working on how to balance the chemicals so that it won’t overpower each other and cause engine malfunction. Peter glances at Tony, raising a brow at his sudden call. “Keener told me about an interesting field trip here tomorrow.”

Peter glares at his boyfriend who smirks at him in response. Of course he knew. _Betrayal._

“Hey I just saw on Pepper’s files that she approved a field trip for Midtown.” Harley shrugs. “I was just there at the right time.”

Tony snorts. “Yeah as if I’ll ever believe that. Stop hacking into Pepper’s files, would you? She gets paranoid that someone might be able to hack it for real.”

“Mr. Stark, I agree.” Peter says, focusing back on his work. Tony’s been trying to get him to call him _Tony_ but Peter figures that calling him _Mr. Stark_ annoys Tony especially when he calls Pepper by her name and Colonel Rhodes _Uncle Rhodey._ “You can ground Harley.”

“Betrayal!”

Tony laughs. Harley grumbles about boyfriend betrayal.

All is right in the world.

*

Of course that only applies inside Tony’s private lab, outside of it, Peter was dreading and praying why the hell this kind of stuff happens to him. Infamous Parker luck.

“Alright! Settle down. Cindy, please for the love of God, put those in your bag before I confiscate those. Flash, sit down before you bang your head to God knows where and a lawsuit comes to the school. Brad, stop changing seats and Peter, take those earphones out, we’ve got some announcements.” Miss Warner was officially Peter’s favorite teacher. He knows, by default, it should be Mr. Harrington but Miss Warner is not afraid to call out their bullshit, has never been afraid of people with money and is not quite impressed with influential people—of course, Mr. Stark was the exception. Mr. Stark was always the exception. “Alright, Stark Industries has some rules we’ve got to follow. First, no bullying. SI tolerates no bullies, to employees and certainly not to us. No one is allowed to leave the group, no exceptions. Our passes would expire once the tour is finished so if you leave the group and get stuck somewhere, that is not SI’s liability. Lunch and other food is provided by SI so we won’t leave the building premises and absolutely follow all the rules if you don’t want to get kicked out? Understood?”

They all nodded. Everyone settled down as they rode to the streets familiar to Peter. God, he really did spend most of his time at SI.

“Hey dickwad.” Flash whispers, throwing crumpled paper at Peter. “Do you even have a pass? Stark Industries is not gonna be happy when they find out what a liar you are, Parker.”

“Just say you’re jealous of Peter and go.” Ned whispers, rolling his eyes at Flash. Peter smiles, grateful for his friend having his back. “Can’t wait to see his face once he finds out you’re not lying after all.”

“Can’t wait to sketch his face.” MJ pipes up from behind them.

Peter laughs. At least he still has people that have his back.

Stark Industries was, for the lack of better word, jaw-dropping. Pepper (—and don’t get Peter wrong he adores Mr. Stark but when he found out it was Pepper who designed the Stark Tower, he worships the ground she walks on) had done a great job with the place. It was glamorous, alright, but it was also minimalist—just the right touch of Tony and just the right touch of Pepper.

“Hello.” The receptionist smiles at them, friendly and charming. “You must be Midtown. I’m Sarah. I’ll be passing you your passes. Please don’t lose it or our Head of Security would most likely hunt you down and get you off the premises. Also make sure to have it secured and visible at all times.”

Shit.

SI had no reprinting policy and Peter had lost more passes than he can count (—Happy was not happy about that) so they settled for FRIDAY knowing Peter’s biometrics rather than making SI print him another badge. He knows Sarah, he’s been passing here everyday and talking to her before getting into the private elevator and ultimately, he knows when his name is entered in the system, Peter won’t be getting a badge.

Now, all is fine and he could probably take Flash telling him he’s a liar (— _probably_ , he isn’t too sure about that) but how the hell is he going to explain having an all access and Tony Stark’s A.I knowing him?

“Peter?” Sarah raises a brow, looking at her computer before her eyes searches for Peter. She gives him a bright smile, waving. “Hi, Pete. I didn’t know this was your school.”

“Hi, Sarah.” Peter smiles back, the tension in his shoulders loosening. SI had that effect on him. “How’s Pauline?”

“Oh she’s perfect!” Sarah beams at him. “I’d show you the pictures later but Zyna is glaring at me if I take anymore minute.”

Peter chuckles and nods. He turns back to watch half of his teammates watching him in disbelief and the other half, mainly Flash’s group, taking pictures of their passes.

“Uh, miss?” Mr. Harrington looks at Peter and _shit,_ here we go. “Peter doesn’t have a badge.”

Sarah laughs, waving him off. “He doesn’t need one. Besides, I think Mr. Stark might fire me if I give him one.”

“He won’t.” Peter mumbles, immediately regretting as the whole Decathlon team quiet’s down and stares at Peter. “Happy would probably be _unhappy_ at the situation.” He adds with a small smile that makes Sarah laugh and he really shouldn’t have because his teammates are all staring at him with wide eyes (—all except for MJ and Ned, of course).

“Are you kidding me? So you really know, Parker?!” Flash says, after composing himself and glaring at Peter. “He does have an internship here?”

“Internship?” Sarah laughs. “You could say that.”

“All right! Good morning, Midtown!” Zyna—Peter assumes that’s her—their tour guide smiles at them, clapping her hands to get their attention. “I’m Zyna, your tour guide and I’m also an intern here. As Sarah said, please wear your badges where they are seen at all times. I assume you’ve read the SI rules. Normally, we don’t let tour groups see what’s in the lab but fortunately for you, Miss Potts gave us the green signal.”

She leads them to the security doors and Peter’s already dreading his fate.

“Please put your phones, keys and any metal in the locker over there, our security, Sam would look after that for you. Please don’t try to sneak in your phones. You won’t be able to. God knows we’ve already seen too much people failing.”

Peter should probably abide by the rules but Mr. Stark had also told him to bring his phone at all times. He nibbles his lower lip but pockets his phone and brings the bracelet—nanotech spider man suit, he still can’t believe Harley and Mr. Stark managed to make it work—just for emergency purposes.

“Swipe your passes like this,” Zyna demonstrates and grins when almost all of them (except Peter and MJ—Peter because he’s used to it and MJ because well, it’s MJ) jumps when FRIDAY’s robotic voice echoes throughout the room. “That’s FRIDAY, by the way. She’s Mr. Stark’s A.I. and the most advanced A.I. on the planet. I’ve only met two people she answers to—Mr. Stark and Miss Potts and while she doesn’t answer to most people, she’s there all the time. She handles security around here so if you try to sneak in anything you’re not allowed to, she’d be the first one to know. Questions?”

Peter wants the ground to open up and eat him. He has clearance and FRIDAY would probably greet him once he goes through those doors and he wouldn’t be able to explain why an intern would have such high clearance.

“Excuse me miss,” Flash speaks up before any of them can stop him. “What happens if a _high schooler_ lies about getting a Stark Internship?”

“A high schooler?” Zyna raises a brow. “There are no age limits to the Stark Internship but it’s a very rare chance to have high schooler’s on the program.”

“So currently there are no high schoolers in the Stark Internship?”

“Not that I know of, no.” Zyna shrugs. “But I’m an intern at Floor 78 and while it’s true that there are only around 50 interns in Stark, I have not met all of them so there might be.”

Flash gives Peter a smirk. _Oh no_. He’d probably have to deal with that later but right now, Peter has more pressing issues than Flash getting on his nerves.

One by one, the Decathlon team scans their clearance.

“Eugene Thompson. Clearance: white. No threats detected.”

“Cindy Moon. Clearance: white. No threats detected.”

“Edward Leeds. Clearance: white. No threats detected.”

“Michelle Jones. Clearance: white. No threats detected.”

“Katherine Warner. Clearance: white. No threats detected.”

“Roger Harrington. Clearance: white. No threats detected. Mr. Banner would like to say hi, Mr. Harrington.”

“Bruce?” Mr. Harrington’s brow raises, looking around. “He’s here?”

“He is on Floor 95. Zyna, Dr. Banner requests the tour group to pass by there.”

Zyna nods. “Of course, FRIDAY. Thank you.”

“Hey dickwad.” Flash smirks from across him. “How are you gonna get in now? You don’t have a badge, Liar Parker.”

“You don’t?” Zyna asks, surprised. “Did Sarah make a mistake?”

Peter turns red. Yeah, he definitely does not want to explain this. “It’s alright, Miss Zyna. I’m fine!”

Zyna looks unimpressed. “Fine?”

“Uh, yeah. I can pass through. Here, let me just show you.” Peter says and walks in the doors. He closes his eyes when he hears FRIDAY’s usual robotic voice turn warmer and chirpier when addressing him.

“Peter Parker. Clearance level: Gold. One authorized item—” Peter almost forgot about Karen. She was quiet. “Welcome back, Mini Boss. You’re here awfully early. Should I alert the Boss?”

“FRI, no, please don’t.” Peter immediately answers, shaking his head at the nearest camera. “I’m here with the tour group.”

“I see. Stark Junior has been informed of your arrival.”

“Oh God.” Peter sighs. He hears Ned laugh and MJ smirk at him. Nothing good for him ever comes when MJ smirks. “Thanks, FRI.”

“You’re welcome, Mini Boss. Enjoy the tour.”

Peter turns to his team, a small tired smile on his face when he sees almost all of their eyes wide in shock and in disbelief, except for Miss Warner who seemed proud (—Peter likes her even more). Even Flash seems to be quiet.

“Excuse me, miss. What’s the meaning for the clearance?” Betty asks and Peter throws her a grateful look when all the attention shifts.

“Great question.” Zyna says, snapping her jaw shut and clearing her throat. She still looks at Peter suspiciously before listing down the facts. “As you can see, your badges are all black. It looks the same as mine for security purposes however, the microchip inside tells FRIDAY what kind of level you are in.”

Cindy raises her hand. “How many levels are there?”

“There are five levels. Black is for the janitors and construction men. They have access to only hallways, no rooms and what Mr. Stark calls the dump room. White is for tour groups and the press. They only have access to limited rooms as well as the rest rooms. Blue is for interns. It varies from level one to level five. One being a low-intern and five being one of Dr. Banner’s interns. Red is for the head interns. Also the Avengers, but they have RED II while head interns have RED I. Gold is for people whose biometrics scans have been inputted in FRIDAY and does not need badges. They have an all access to the tower such as Miss Potts, Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, to name a few.”

Once Zyna finishes off, almost comically, the team’s heads turn to Peter, remembering that he had a gold access. Peter shrugs, smiling weakly. “I’m Tony Stark’s intern so I have to have access in case he needs something.”

Flash snorts. Over Peter’s super hearing, he hears him mutter. “Yeah right. You just bribed that receptionist and now you hacked the A.I., as if I’ll believe you dickhead.”

Peter sighs. This was gonna be a long day.

*

Their first stop, as usual, was the Avenger’s Museum. It was more of a Hero Museum than exclusively the Avengers. Peter’s been here for a total of five times, when he was incredibly bored and when Harley was incredibly bored and they decided to take a tour inside the tower. It had the Rouges (—Peter still thinks they don’t deserve it, maybe except for Natasha and Wanda, they were cool, they visited the Tower and they had movie marathons) and heroes like Dr. Strange, Ant-Man and Mrs. Wasp, Captain Marvel and beside the Iron Man exhibit where Mr. Stark displays Mark I and the Iron Legion Version I was Pepper. She had a large cardboard of her wearing Rescue while beside it is a large picture of Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO.

“Miss Potts’ exhibit is larger than any of the Avengers.” Cindy comments, smiling at Miss Potts exhibit.

“As she should.” MJ nods. “She’s stood her ground against a business that’s predominantly males and she rose above it all. If anything, this is bare minimum. She should have a whole museum.”

“That is absolutely right. She should, kid.”

Oh God.

Peter hates this day with passion. He hates field trips especially field trips to the Stark Tower where the probable chances of Tony Stark stumbling into their field trip should be less than zero but here he is, waltzing like he owns the room (—he technically does) and Peter _tries_ to hide behind Ned as the rest of the class magnets toward him, gushing.

“Mr. Stark.” Zyna says, clearly surprised. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“I was just passing by.” Mr. Stark waves a hand nonchalantly. _Passing by my ass,_ Peter thinks, cursing the day he met Harley Keener. He probably ratted him out to Mr. Stark. “And I thought why not? So kids, any questions?”

"Do you have any projects right now?"

"We have a lot. There's always something going on in Stark Industries. But currently, our topmost is the WEB Project." Mr. Stark winks. _He was going to kill him._ "Or the Worldwide Engineering Brigade. It's headed by someone you know very well."

Cindy raises her hand. “Are you going to build a museum for Miss Potts?”

“Trust me. I would’ve if I didn’t know she’d send me to the doghouse.” Mr. Stark replies, with obvious fondness in his voice.

“Is she planning to have an autobiography written? She’s one of the women in this planet who works on the betterment of this planet amidst the misogyny and the degrading views about her because she’s a woman. She’s an inspiration to all women and we’d like to hear how she does it.”

Mr. Stark’s smiles, the kind of smile he does when he thinks of Pepper or Morgan; the genuine smile he gives when he sees Harley and Peter building things that reminds him of him or when he sees Morgan interact with them. It’s a soft smile, reserved only for family. “That’s a great idea, kid. FRIDAY, note that one. If I can convince Pepper, I’d like you to write it.”

“Me?” Betty’s eyes are wide, disbelief laced in her voice.

“Yeah, why not? You’re the one who was strong enough to voice it out.” Mr. Stark shrugs before he glances at MJ and smiles. “You too, kid. I think she’d be amazed to hear from both of you.”

MJ nods. A small smile. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“As fun as this would be, answering all questions about my lovely fiancée, I’ve got a flight to Sweden because unfortunately, I’ve got a job.” Mr. Stark rolls his eyes in disgust. “And let me tell you, talking to bigoted misogynistic old business men? Not cool and not fun.”

Peter silently prays he leaves. God, let him leave.

“And Pete?”

_Fuck._

Peter sighs but he steps out of his hiding place and gives Mr. Stark a glare. Mr. Stark laughs. “Yeah kid, I saw. You’re not subtle at all. And for the love of—you have your own wardrobe, Peter. Stop stealing Keener’s.”

Peter glares. “Don’t you have a flight to catch, _Anthony_?”

“You know, I feel like this is going backwards. I know I’ve been telling you to call me Tony but Anthony feels even more distant than Mr. Stark and if you call me that again, you’re out of the will, Parker.”

Peter snorts. Banters with Mr. Stark was pretty common in the lab and once Peter got passed his hero worship (—he still does worship Tony Stark, Iron Man is cool but Tony Stark is Peter’s hero) he doesn’t stammer and he isn’t that shy anymore. Perks of working for three years with him and with Harley’s influence.

“Well,” Peter drawls. “You only have 12% anyway. As long as my name’s still in Pepper’s will, you can write me out if you want, _Mr. Stark._ ”

“God, Keener is a bad influence on you. I’m also writing him out of my will. Morguna will get everything.”

Peter snorts. “Don’t you have business men to swindle?”

“You’re on thin ice, Pete.”

Peter makes a shoo-ing motion. “Go away, Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark laughs and tousles his hair. “See you later, kiddo.”

“Bye kids. Stay in school. And Pete, don’t plan to overthrow Stark Industries with Keener while I’m gone.”

“Can’t promise you that, Mr. Stark.”

Peter waves him goodbye as Mr. Stark enters his private elevator. He notices the lack of noise in the room and suddenly, he’s reminded that he was in a tour. With his team. And now they’ve seen him banter with Mr. Stark.

“Dude.” Ned breaks the silence, in awe. “You just told Tony Stark to go away.”

Peter sighs and shrugs. “He was late and Miss Potts would probably scold him. Besides, he was embarrassing me.”

“You know that would’ve been valid if it wasn’t _the_ Tony Stark, Peter.” Brad suddenly pipes up from beside Cindy. Peter had forgotten he was there. He’d been a new addition to the Decathlon Team and he was, honest to God, flirting with MJ not knowing the other girl doesn’t swing that way. “You told Tony Stark to go away.”

Peter shrugs. To his surprise, Flash only looks dumbfounded. He doesn’t even question Peter but he glares at him when their eyes meet.

“Holy heck. What even is your life, dude.”

Zyna, who was probably used to Peter breaking the normal SI rules and being completely unknowable, gathers the attention of his team when Peter gives her a look. She smiles and nods, telling them they’d go to the R&D labs next.

Peter groans. So Mr. Stark visiting them wasn’t the worst part of this field trip.

“Zyna. Someone with a higher clearance needs the elevator right now and your group is the closest one. We’re taking a detour.”

“Of course, FRIDAY.”

The noise from the elevator quiets down when they see Pepper step into the elevator. She was the CEO of Stark Industries, the top leading company of all time. She was a woman who was the top of what usually is full of men and their bigotry and misogyny. She knew how to make people stop and can command a room without even speaking.

“Hello Zyna. Sorry for the detour. I’ve got a flight to Paris and I need to be there as soon as possible.”

“No problem, Miss Potts.”

“Is this group…?”

“Midtown.”

Pepper stops typing into her tablet. “Midtown?” She looks around and smiles when she spots Peter. “Hello, honey.”

Peter smiles, leaning for Pepper for warmth. Peter loves Aunt May—has been Peter’s maternal figure for all his life but he can now add Miss Potts to the list. Miss Potts took care of Peter when Mr. Stark or Aunt May couldn’t. She’s an important parental figure in Peter’s life.

“Hi, Pepper.”

“Has Tony come and bothered you?”

“Yes.” Peter laughs and Miss Potts rolls her eyes and places her hand on Peter’s shoulder for comfort. “But he’s already on his way to Sweden.”

“Thank you, Pete.” Miss Potts says, tapping her other hand on the tablet. Peter nibbles his lower lip, his attention focused on Miss Potts anxiously tapping her tablet.

“Is something wrong?”

“Oh no.” Pepper smiles but she sighs, tiredly. “It’s just that Morgan’s sick and right now, Harley’s taking care of her but I have a flight to Paris and I’m worried.”

“Oh.” Peter nods. He understands. Morgan doesn’t want to be left behind when she’s sick. She also gets whiny and demanding but Harley knows how to take care of her, says it’s because of him having a sister. He’s good to her and while Peter can understand Miss Potts anxiousness, they both know they can trust Harley. “I can keep an eye on her after this, if you want?”

“Really? Thank you. It would ease my mind if you two would watch her.”

“Of course, Pepper. See you later.”

“If we’re late, just order in, okay?” Pepper says, smiling down softly at him. She kisses him on the temple before tousling his hair slightly. “Bye, Pete. Take care of my baby.”

“Bye, Pepper.”

At this point, his team isn’t even surprised he knew Pepper. That doesn’t stop them from bursting into excitement, especially the girls.

“Dude, Pepper Potts? You know, _the_ Pepper Potts?!”

“She kissed you on the forehead! Man, I wish to be you right now.”

Peter chuckles. Pepper had that effect on people.

The R&D labs were where Peter spends some of his time when he’s bored at the lab or when he needs fresh air. He mostly stays in the Engineering Department but he visits all other departments as well.

Zyna explains most of what they’re doing which could basically be: trying to save the Earth.

“Hi, Midtown! I’m Lawrence, the Head for the Engineering Department. As you can see, we’re all busy trying to solve Earth’s problems right now so I advise not to trouble my interns. Of course, if they’re not busy or just drinking coffee—” Some people laugh at that. “You may ask them questions.”

Looks like Flash couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. He raises a hand before Lawrence could even say another word. “Excuse me, sir?”

“What is it?”

“Is Parker really an intern here?”

“Parker?” Lawrence eyes the group, eyes bright when it finally lands on Peter and he nods. “Oh, you mean, Mini Boss? Yeah, he interns here. If only Mr. Stark would let us and Stark Junior more frequently but they like to stay in his private labs.”

Flash’s mouth slacks and his eyes widens in surprise.

“If that’s all,” Lawrence shrugs. “You can ask questions to the interns then. I’ll stay in my office. God knows, I’ve procrastinated the papers long enough.”

Just then, a small shrill voice calls out, “Peter!”

An excited, bubbly child comes running from the elevator and Peter opens his arms as Morgan collides into him, hugging him tight. “Hello, Morgan.”

“Hi, Miss Stark.” The interns greet and Morgan giggles. She’s been here before, together with Tony Stark but NDA’s prevent everyone from spilling about her. Mr. Stark and Miss Potts didn’t want her under the spotlight.

Peter kisses her in the cheek. “What are you doing here and where’s your baby sitter?”

“If you call me baby sitter one more time, darling.” Harley comes in, rolling his eyes. He kisses Peter on the cheek, hands immediately settling in Peter’s waist, not minding the audience they had. “And it was her idea to drag me all the way here.”

“I wanted to see you, Peter!”

“I wanted to see you too, bug.” He peppers kisses all over her face and she giggles. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

“MJ, Ned, this is Morgan.” They smile at Morgan. Morgan waves at them. “Morgan, this is my friends, MJ and Ned.”

“Hello!”

“Hi, tiny Stark.”

“Hi, Miss Morgan.”

Morgan giggles. “I like you both.”

Just then, an explosion catches all of them in surprise. Flash looks red and guilty, immediately running back to the group. The interns all look taken aback and the whole room flashes in red and alarms are blaring.

“Lockdown protocol initiated.” FRIDAY’s robotic voice echoes around the room as the interns look at each other scared and surprised. Peter turns to the explosion, which was now a big fire making the interns panic as they scramble their paper away.

“Harls, would you please get them in order?” Peter whispers, knowing that Harley would hear him.

“Darling,” Harley drawls and it does things to Peter—right, Peter focus. “I’d like to but I’m just here as a _baby sitter._ ”

Peter glares at him, the _don’t-think-I-don’t-know-what-you’re-doing_ kind of look. Harley smiles innocently and on other times, Peter might’ve smiled and fallen for him more but today, he glares at his boyfriend.

Harley takes Morgan from Peter’s arms. “Sorry bug. Pete’s got to save the day.”

Morgan giggles. “Go, Peter!”

Peter sighs and steps up. He looks at the nearest camera. “FRIDAY, turn off the alarms.”

Immediately, the red alarms turn off and the room returns to its normal state—or as normal as lock doors and a big fire around the corner.

Peter claps his hand twice. Loud enough that it echoes inside the room. “Alright. Everybody calm.”

“Zyna, I’d like you to take the group as far as possible from the explosion. That’s radioactive waste, we don’t want any more paper works when they get burned or injured with it. Caleb, Hara, get the extinguisher, the ones specialized for this, it’s on locker A3. Janine, Rachel, Norman, get the nearest and most important files away from there. We can rewrite anything that’s been burned or lost so don’t try to save anything that isn’t salvageable. Alright, move.”

He hears Harley whistle from behind him. “I love a man who can take charge.”

Peter rolls his eyes. Immediately, they move. Due to the fire, the container holding the radioactive waste they were experimenting on leaked. Peter isn’t even sure why or who but judging from Flash’s guilty face it was probably him.

Once sorted out, Rachel gives him the report on the damage. Nothing they can’t handle. They could probably rewrite the lost files in an hour.

“Alright. That’s good to hear. I’ll report to Pepper about the fire and how we need reinstalled steel containers. If she gives us the go, Harley and I could probably give it to you by tomorrow.”

Rachel nods. She was the longest intern around and probably second in command to Head Intern Lawrence.

Speaking of. “FRIDAY, terminate lockdown protocol.”

“Password.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Underoos.”

“Mini Boss, lockdown protocol terminated.”

“What the fuck.” He hears Brad say and Peter turns around, smiling weakly at them. “Holy shit, Peter.”

“Yeah.” Harley grins, proud. “Yep, definitely gay for a man who can take charge.”

“You’re just gay for Peter, loser.” MJ pipes up from beside him but she looks at him fondly.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Ned grins, in awe. “I can totally get why they call you Mini Boss.”

“Holy shit, how does this kid have such high clearance?” Looks like Zyna couldn’t keep her curiosity out anymore. She looks at Peter in surprise. She never met anyone who has access to FRIDAY except for Mr. Stark and Miss Potts and FRIDAY doesn’t answer to normal interns.

“He’s like 1 of the 3 owners of Stark Industries once Miss Potts and Mr. Stark retire.” Lawrence pipes up. “Thanks for that, Mini Boss. I was locked in my office.”

“Yeah. Lockdown protocol.” Peter laughs.

“1 of the 3?” Zyna asks, eyes wide in surprise.

“That’s right. You haven’t met each other, have you? This is Peter Parker, Mr. Stark’s personal intern and would probably one of the future bosses of Stark Industries.”

Cindy’s hand rises. “Who’s the other two?”

Lawrence laughs. “They’re in this room and you didn’t know?”

“What?”

Lawrence gestures to Harley, who was still carrying Morgan and peppering kisses all over her face. “Meet Stark Junior, Harley Keener and tiny Stark, Miss Morgan Stark. Together with Peter, they’re the three owners of Stark Industries once Miss Potts and Mr. Stark retire.”

All his friends are shocked, looking at Peter in disbelief.

“And if they don’t work for Stark Industries in the future, we’d probably go under.” Tony Stark enters the room and no one is even surprised he’s here. He tousles Harley’s hair and grabs Morgan, kissing her on the cheeks. “Or I’d probably buy the company they’d both work in.”

“Oh damn,” Harley frowns. “Guess I can’t work at Hammer Corp anymore.”

“You’re written out of the will, Keener.”

“I’m still in Pepper’s so it’s okay, Mr. 12% stockholder.”

Tony gives him a blank look. The rest of the team tries to smother their laughter.

Peter thinks, _it’s a good field trip, after all._

Come Monday, Flash doesn’t even try to antagonize him nor meet his gaze. He ignores Peter for the rest of the school year and Peter can’t say he minded at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to give flash a redemption arc but insecurities rooted with jealousy are hard to immediately change and he still isn’t mature enough to acknowledge his faults esp with that kind of insecurity and they’re in high school, everybody does dumb things in high school so i hope this satisfies you but i'm satisfied with flash not having a redemption arc just yet ;)  
> i lover harleypeter, parley, parkner, spiderlad, keenker (i’m partial to **potatowebs** , it’s cute and i might write an ML love square potatowebs AU)
> 
> comments make my day!


End file.
